New Members and Possible Relationships
by Shadow Silvertongue
Summary: The Black Order gets some new members, and Suki Kimura has her eye on Kanda...will she get him or not? Read inside to find out... :D *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

The New Exorcist

**A/C: This is my first story. Reviews would be nice, flames will be ignored. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the -man characters that are featured in this story. The only characters I own are my OC's.**

Chapter 1

_I had hoped that it wouldn't be long until the boy I liked, from my village of Kyoto, noticed me. Unfortunately I had been waiting most of my life for him to notice me and he had not done so. He was tall and handsome, with ebony coloured hair pulled back into a ponytail and eyes that were the colour of the sea on a stormy day. His name was Tsukite Matsumoto. Tsukite had not noticed me while I was in Kyoto, so I would assume that he would not miss me either._

_I looked around my home and started to wander aimlessly searching for a certain something that I knew could not be found. When I had come to this conclusion I decided to leave Kyoto and search for a place that would offer me comfort and a place to live, as I exited the village everything went black…._I woke from my dream in a cold sweat. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and with a sigh I lay back down again. It was only 4am. There were still a few more hours until dawn. At dawn I would rise and be ready for my first day of work as an Exorcist. Or so I hoped. But I figured that there might be some training or something first though.

I am Suki Kimura, one of the newest members to join the Order, which has recently moved to its new HQ in London, England. I found my innocence a few weeks ago in the form of an heirloom mother-of-pearl rosary necklace, although at the time I didn't know that my rosary held Innocence until Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee came to find me and take me back to their HQ.

And that adventure wasn't without its mishaps, like the Akuma that kept attacking us for instance. That was a complete nightmare, I was so afraid and I had no idea what to do. I was so grateful to Allen and Lenalee. But now, I am just so excited and I can't wait until I officially start the new day as an Exorcist.

I am sincerely hoping that I will get an assignment with Yu Kanda…..God, I can't believe I already have a crush on the most stuck up, arrogant, cold hearted male in the Order. The reason I have subconsciously developed a crush on Kanda is because he just vaguely reminds me of Tsukite Matsumoto who was the village hottie, but that was before I left for a new village. I don't care for Tsukite anymore.

I stay awake until my alarm goes off at 7am; I get up, prepare myself and then head down the hall thinking to myself; _'Although I have no chance of getting Kanda, I still hope to catch his eye, or maybe I might date some other guys and see if that will make him jealous, which is highly unlikely from what I have heard. 'But what the heck, it's still worth a shot even if I don't succeed'._

I carefully made my way past Kanda's room (which was conveniently three doors down from mine, heh-heh-heh-heh) and head towards Lenalee's room which was at least seven doors down from mine. Lenalee and I had become instant friends; she was so nice and really friendly. I keep thinking that Allen and Lenalee will make a nice couple, if it weren't for Lenalee's over-protective brother Komui. He was nice although a little annoying sometimes. I met Lenalee outside her room and we walked together to the cafeteria.

"Hey Suki, how are you today?" Lenalee asked smiling.

"Oh, I'm good thanks Lenalee. How are you?" I said in reply with my own smile.

"I'm good thanks, Suki. Now after we have breakfast we need to take you to see Hevlaska to figure out what your innocence does and how well you are synchronised with it."

I looked at Lenalee with a startled expression on my face and asked "Uh, who is _'we'_ Lenalee? And who is Hevlaska?"

She looked at me with a kind smile and said "Oh Suki, _'we' _is my brother Komui, the Supervisor, and myself. And as for who Hevlaska is, well you will find out soon."

I looked at her calmly. I am sure I must have seen Lenalee blushing a little bit for some unknown reason. She sighed suddenly as Allen showed up, before I could ask any questions. They shared a look and then continued to take me to the cafeteria.

I was gobsmacked when we got to the cafeteria. The place was huge, and there were so many people. I just couldn't believe it, especially when I saw Kanda sitting at a table by himself for some reason that was unknown to me.

"Hey, uh, Lenalee I have a question." I said to Lenalee nervously.

"Yeah Suki, what is it?" she replied. "Um, I was, uh, wondering why Kanda is sitting by himself." I said, getting more nervous with each word.

"Oh, I will let you find that out for yourself." She replied with a huge grin and a wink.

I grinned to myself as I already knew the answer to that particular question; I wasn't silly I was one of those people who do their research. Lenalee and Allen went ahead of me and ordered their food from Jerry the HQ's cafeteria chef. When they got their food, I ordered mine. I grabbed my tray of food and made my way over to the table where Kanda was sitting. I sat down next to him and grinned.

"Hi Kanda, I'm Suki Kimura. It's nice to meet you." I said to him still grinning and oblivious to the whispers that were going round the now full cafeteria.

"I already know who you are, now go away before I get mad." He replied with the ever impassive look on his face and a sour note in his voice.

I didn't move and just continued to sit there, my grin getting wider. I stayed silent for the rest of breakfast and ate my own. Kanda got mad alright, I could see it on his face. But I continued to stay in my seat and eat.

When breakfast was over I grabbed my tray in one hand and secretly swiped Kanda's Mugen away. I walked calmly away, the Mugen invisible to Kanda and everyone else except me, Lenalee and Allen. I looked over to where they sat and gave them a wink. Before I met the Lenalee and Komui, Suddenly I heard a yell.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MUGEN! I HAD IT RIGHT NEXT TO ME! WHO TOOK IT! ANSWER ME NOW!"

I made my way back to my room to hide Mugen and then went back to the cafeteria to meet Allen and Lenalee, so I could get prepared for my visit with Hevlaska. I went over to Lenalee and Allen and sat down.

"Hey guys, what is Kanda yelling for?" I said with a secretive smile.

They looked at me and started laughing. All three of us knew what he was yelling for and we all knew what had happened. No sooner had we all burst out laughing than Kanda zeroed in on us, me in particular.

"YOU!" he yelled in my face.

I looked up at him with an innocent look on my face.

"Yes Kanda dear, what about me?" I said in reply still looking calm and innocent with a twinkle of well hidden mischief in my eyes.

"YOU TOOK MUGEN! YOU MUST HAVE SINCE YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON THAT HAS BEEN NEAR ME AT ALL TODAY!" He continued yelling at me.

He stopped abruptly on just then realising that I had called him _'dear'_ which I knew pissed him off more. Before he could ask me anything else, I disappeared from where I was sitting, front of everyone, and reappeared at the cafeteria door.

"Na-na, you can't catch me! And you have to catch me and give me a kiss _on the lips_ if you ever want to see Mugen again." I announced in front of everybody.

Just as I disappeared again, I heard a loud gasp from everybody except for Lenalee and Allen who I could hear laughing really hard among the whispers from the cafeteria.

After about an hour of me appearing and disappearing Lenalee, I were called to Komui's office so we could go to visit Hevlaska for my synchronisation test. We gathered in Komui's office before we went to visit Hevlaska. Much to my amusement Kanda was still glaring at me, while much to his annoyance I was still grinning. Lenalee, Allen and Komui were all smiling slightly due to the fact that Kanda had still not been able to catch me and get his Mugen back. After a quick talk about Hevlaska's new home and the rules, we left and headed to Hevlaska.

We took Komui's private elevator to Hevlaska's place beneath the HQ. The whole time Kanda was glaring at my back. I knew this because I could feel his stare, the hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end but I didn't mind. I rather enjoyed the attention that I was getting from him actually. Finally we arrived in front of Hevlaska. She was magnificent. She reached out and with one of her many hands and lifted me up. She scanned me for about five to ten minutes before she put me down again and declared me 80% synchronised with my innocence. Everyone on the elevator looked at me in surprise.

I looked at Hevlaska and asked "Hevlaska, what does that mean?"

She looked down at me and smiled, "It means that you are at an average synchronisation rate, Suki. You, my dear, are one of the Exorcists in the Order that has an average synchronisation rate." She replied still smiling.

Komui came over to me and hugged me whispering, "Congratulations Suki", in my ear.

He moved back to the controls and took us back up to the ground floor.

After dinner I went back to my room but when I paused, one door away from Kanda's room; four doors away from mine, Kanda came around the corner. He stopped and looked at me before continuing to walk toward his room.

He paused outside his door and said in a soft voice that was almost menacing "Suki, I request that you give Mugen back to me, I don't want to hurt you."

I looked him in the eye and smiled "Oh, don't worry Kanda dear, you won't hurt me. Like I said before, if you want Mugen back then you have to catch me and kiss me on the lips. But it is obvious that you cannot do that, my love." I said, and just before I could fully disappear I felt a tug on my hand.

I realised that Kanda had grabbed me just as I vanished, before reappearing in my room. As I appeared in my room, I turned just in time to see Kanda appear beside me. We looked at each other then looked away. Kanda looked around my room, which was dark yet elegant. I remembered then that I had cloaked Mugen so nobody would find it. I walked over to Kanda and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward my door.

Carefully I reached down and uncloaked Mugen and said "Here, you managed to catch me. Take Mugen and go."

Kanda turned and looked at me, then at Mugen, then back at me. Kanda then did something unexpected. He let go of my hand and grabbed hold of me, pulling me tight to him in an embrace that was meant to be a hug, I think. I held my breath and lowered my head onto his shoulder. Strangely enough we exhaled at the same time.

We stood facing each other for a long moment before we finally kissed. It was pure bliss and I realised that my dream was coming true. I had softened the most stuck-up, arrogant, cold-hearted male guys' heart, well mostly anyway. I do believe it would take a little bit longer to completely soften him up. After we had stopped I expanded my rosary necklace into the cross-staff and thumped it on the ground which created a giant lotus flower shape on the ground. I stepped away from it and smiled at Yuu

"Yuu, take Mugen and step through the lotus flower; it will take you back to your room so nobody sees you leaving here." I said.

We stood looking at each other for a moment before Kanda picked up Mugen and said "Very smart. And I hope you know Suki that you would do well not to piss me off. I do not want to have to hurt you. And by the way Suki, you are very beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have you, me included."

He turned and gave me a quick warm smile which suddenly turned cold and his face became impassive again. As soon as he left I changed my mother-of-pearl cross-staff back into its original form as a rosary necklace. The lotus flower shape disappeared and everything went back to normal.

My first day as an Exorcist had ended. I thought it was pretty good actually; I had rather enjoyed my first day. I couldn't wait until I got my first assignment, and when I did, I hoped that I was partnered with Kanda or Lenalee or Allen. Better yet I hoped I would be partnered with all three of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had a mild case of writers block, that and I have been busy studying for exams.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man. I only own my OC (s). **

_Two weeks and three days later_

I was in Komui's office and I was being briefed for my first mission. I was really excited. My team members were Lenalee, Kanda and Noise Marie.

_I was so glad that I had other people to come with me on my first mission, as I wasn't sure whether or not I would be able to handle it on my own. Especially since I had heard that akuma tended to attack in groups. I didn't want that to happen to me if I was on my own. _

_As per our agreement, Kanda always pretended to act cold toward me whenever there was people around us, me on the other hand, well I continued with the endearments, to which he always responded to me with "Do not call me that, Neko, unless you want to be injured." _

"_Nani?" I always ask with a small smile_

"_I told you once and I will repeat myself once more, you WILL call me Kanda and nothing more." His expression was always a scowl, but once or twice I thought I saw a well hidden smile in his eyes. _

Suddenly I got jolted from my thoughts by Lenalee who was shaking me roughly by my shoulders due to the fact that I had a blank expression on my face.

"Suki? Suki! Hello is anybody there?" she asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lenalee. What's going on?" I asked with a frown.

I spied Noise Marie and Kanda standing at the edge of the room waiting for me and Lenalee to get ourselves sorted.

"Oh, thank goodness. Suki, were you paying any attention to what Komui was saying?" she said, her worried face replaced by one of amusement.

"Uhhhh, probably not. Why? What was the briefing about?" I asked with complete innocence (no pun intended).

I looked over to the edge of the room again and saw Kanda rolling his eyes and Marie shaking his head in exasperation.

"Why don't you pay attention when you're at a briefing next time baka Neko?" Kanda said coldly with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

Lenalee and I just grinned at each other and then turned to face Marie and Kanda.

"Come on guys, let's go. We have a mission to complete and we don't want to be late for our date with the Innocence and akuma, now do we?" I said with a giant grin at Kanda and Marie.

Just as Lenalee and I left the room I heard somebody start laughing loudly then a sharp thud, and realised that Komui was back in his office from his little errand, while I was zoned out, and Kanda had heard him.

I winced and thought _'Hmmm, just because I can piss off Kanda without getting into too much trouble, doesn't mean anyone else can. Especially Komui.'_

As Lenalee and I went to grab a few things before we left HQ for our mission, we bumped into Allen, who happened to be carrying some heavy looking boxes toward the science department.

"Hey Allen, are you ok there? Those boxes look kind of heavy." I asked with a sympathetic smile.

He turned to look at me and smiled "Hey Suki, Hey Lenalee. I'm fine, these boxes look heavy, but they're not really. I just thought Reever and the other scientists should look at this. I found them in the Ark." He said in reply.

"Oh, ok then. Well we better go now before Marie and Kanda start getting too impatient. First mission for Suki, you know." Lenalee said with a smile and a wink in my direction.

I blushed slightly, and then quickly recovered.

"Come _on_ Lenalee, let's get going already." I said with an impatient smile.

"See you Allen, hope all goes well with the research." I smiled again and tugged Lenalee with me.

"Ok, see you later. Good luck with your first mission Suki. Look after her Lenalee!" Allen called as we got to the end of the hall.

XXXX

When we got to the door, Marie and Kanda were already waiting for us. "What took you two so bloody long?" Kanda said with a scowl.

"We had to get a few things Kanda, you men are _so_ impatient." I replied with a smirk.

I looked at Marie and Lenalee, and then I smiled genuinely for a short moment.

"Let's go already. We have a mission to complete." I said, the smile gone from my face and replaced by an impassive, cold and calculating look.

I linked arms with Lenalee and with a straight back, I walked past the guys without a backward glance.

XXXX

Once we were all in the carriage, we headed straight for the train station. Even though I wasn't really paying attention in the briefing, I vaguely knew the most important parts about our mission. We were going to a little mining town in Russia called Mt K, to investigate a couple of attacks that might be akuma attacks. It wasn't unusual to find a piece of Innocence in a small mining town nor was it unusual to find Innocence in small towns and big cities alike. We had to look around Mt K and if we happened to come across any Innocence we were to collect it and bring it back to Hevlaska at HQ, she would hold onto it until an Accommodator could be found. If an Accommodator was found with the Innocence then we had to take both back to HQ, like I was. And during the whole mission, we had to fight off and kill any akuma that we happened to come across. On the other hand it might not even be Innocence. All HQ knew about this place was that there was some kind of weird activity going on in the area. I would have to look at the briefing folder that contained the info, a bit later.

XXXX

The train journey was long and boring, and it didn't take me long to read the briefing folder either. I hoped that we weren't going to be traveling for too much longer. I was sharing a first class cabin with my other team mates, however Lenalee and Marie were both taking naps and Kanda, I think, was down in the Restaurant Car probably eating soba and tempura, the usual for him. Since I was the only one that was awake and not in the restaurant car, I decided to go for a walk. I desperately needed to stretch my legs, that and I was getting rather hungry, so I walked down to the restaurant car. It was a decent walk, not too far from the cabin we were in. I reached the restaurant car and went to get myself some food, because seriously I was starving. After I had got my food I did a quick scan of the car and found Kanda eating in a secluded corner. I decided to join him. He probably wouldn't appreciate it, but I honestly didn't really care.

"Hey Kanda," I said in a neutral tone with a small smile, out of politeness. "Mind if I join you?"

He looked up and glared at me, which was normal for him, and then focused back on his food with a simple "Che", which obviously meant that he didn't care. I sat and we both ate in silence. Although it wasn't an awkward one, it wasn't a comfortable one either. I ate my food slowly, so I could stay for a while. Suddenly I felt a tension start to grow between us, so I ate my food quicker as the silence was getting awkward. When I was done I left and went back to our cabin to see if either Lenalee or Marie was awake.

It wasn't much longer until our train pulled into the station close to where we were meant to go for our mission. By that time both Lenalee and Marie were awake and Kanda had finished in the restaurant car and had come back to join us. When the train pulled into the station we grabbed our stuff and left. The village we were going to wasn't that far from the village where the station was. We all decided to walk to our next destination, Mt K.

XXXX

We arrived in Mt K at about 7pm that night. Lucky for us it wasn't that cold; summer was just starting in Russia so it would be rather cool at night, but not absolutely freezing. We wandered around until we found an inn that had a couple of vacancies. We got two rooms, Lenalee and I would share and Kanda and Marie would share. Lucky for each of us the rooms came with two twin single beds. The inn wasn't overly fancy nor was it a 'down in the dumps' place. It was rather average. But I guess that was what was expected after all we were in a small mining town in Russia.

We had decided that we would wait until the next day before we went looking for the cause of the strange things around Mt K. Strange things that happened in small villages like this were not good.

XXXX

The next morning we started our search, thoroughly searching every nook and cranny of the small mining town. Eventually we came across something strange in the outer edge of the town near the forest, or what was left of the forest anyway. As it turned out we heard strange noises, like guns being fired, something resembling a scream crossed with a high pitched opera-like noise and some kind of thumping/whipping noise. We started running towards the sounds and found a destroyed house with five level one Akuma and one level two Akuma firing at two girls, one with a whip and the other with wings and an invisible-looking katana. It must have been the wings that were making the screaming sound and the thumping obviously came from the girl with the whip. I noticed off to the side was a young boy huddled in a corner by the house. Kanda, Lenalee and Marie all joined the fight while I got the boy away from the fighting.

"Hello, my name is Suki and I am an exorcist from the Black Order. You are safe with me. Can you tell me what your name is and who those girls are?" I asked the boy with a smile.

The boy looked at me and said nervously, "I am Seth Wazowski; the girls over there are my sisters they found me when I was little. None of us are related though. They are Lexi Sylvester and Ellie Constantine. Will you take us some where safe?"

I looked at him replied with a "Yes, we will" and a smile. I estimated that he was no older than maybe thirteen or fourteen years old, pretty close to Allen's age. While I got this information from Seth, the others had finished defeating the horrid Akuma. Suddenly the two girls rushed over to where I was safely hiding with Seth within view of my other comrades and the two girls, yet away from the view of the Akuma.

"Oh my gods! Seth, are you okay?" one of the girls asked with a panicked look on her face.

The other girl looked slightly worried yet calm and serene at the same time. Seth looked up and smiled reassuringly.

"It's ok Ellie, you don't need to panic. Suki here looked after me, while you guys were fighting. Are you both okay?" he replied, still smiling.

Slowly Lenalee, Marie and Kanda made their way over and we all introduced ourselves. Except Kanda who just greeted them with the usual _'Che'_ and walked off to the edge of our group.

"Yes, Seth. Lexi and I are fine." She replied with a smile and a look of relief washed over her face.

Ellie turned to address Lenalee and said "Uh, Lenalee what is up with the samurai dude? He didn't even tell us his name."

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's always grumpy. And his name is Kanda." She said with a small shake of her head.

"Oh, ok then. Well shouldn't we be heading off now Lexi?" she said to her friend and adoptive sister.

"Yes, we should get going. Thank you all for your help. It was much appreciated." she said with a smile.

Marie then turned to them "I am afraid that you won't be going anywhere except back with us to the Black Order HQ as it seems that you are both in possession of Innocence and your brother there seems to be a possible accommodator for Innocence." He said with a solemn expression on his face.

"Oh, Lexi can we go with them. I feel safe with them, especially Suki. I like her she's nice. Please, please, please?" Seth asked with a smile at me while he addressed Lexi.

It seemed as though Lexi was the eldest and the one in charge of their group. She looked at Ellie and Seth for a short moment and then studied our group carefully while considering her options. Kanda, at the far edge of our group looked like he was getting a little impatient.

"Okay then Seth and Ellie. We are going to go with the Exorcists to their HQ and maybe we will learn how to become exorcists too." She replied smiling.

"Great! Let us get going then." Lenalee replied with a smile.

"Che, finally you managed to make a decision." Kanda muttered under his breath

XXXX

We were finally on the train home, our mission complete, with two new exorcists and one possible exorcists and a piece of Innocence (which we didn't know if it belonged to Seth or not, if he wasn't an accommodator then he would possibly become a finder, so he could stay with his sisters). I was excited about being able to return home to HQ, I could finally catch up with Allen and Lavi after a couple of months, if they weren't on a mission that is. It always took us at least a month to travel by boat from HQ to other places in Europe, like our mission that we had just finished.

"Hey Lexi, how old are you?" I asked

"Oh, I am eighteen next month actually. And if you're curious, Ellie is sixteen turning seventeen in three months' time and Seth is thirteen." She replied with a smile.

"Would you mind telling us how you three came to be together?" Lenalee asked

"Oh sure. Ellie and I have been friends for years. We think we are spiritually connected due to the fact that we have so much in common that it is kind of creepy. We found Seth by an old churchyard about six years ago when he was seven. Ellie was about eleven and I was twelve. Ellie and I met up when we were younger. We were both travelling with our families when some Akuma suddenly attacked us, we hid. Nobody from either family survived except us. We managed to get a trip to Russia. We found Seth then. And while Ellie looked after Seth I went out and found odd jobs to keep us fed and clothed. Then the Akuma found us again. We have been on the move for about a year. And we ended up in Mt. K, where you guys found us. Akuma kept attacking the village and then I had to create an alert which would allow us to be aware when an Akuma was nearby. You guys showed up right in time. We would have been dead if it weren't for you guys. We were fighting those Akuma for almost a whole day and we were getting exhausted. So thanks." Lexi replied with a smile

"Oh, wow. You guys sure have been through a lot of tough times. I didn't mean to pry, I was just a little curious." Lenalee said with mixed emotions flickering across her face

"Oh, no, no, it's ok really. I don't mind." Lexi replied with another smile

Relief washed over Lenalee's face. I snuggled into my corner of the chair and tried to catch up on some sleep. Just before I did though, I noticed that Seth and Ellie were sleeping in the other corner, with Seth lying on Ellie's shoulder as a cushion. Kanda was in the restaurant car and Marie was somewhere else trying to get a hold of Komui at HQ to let him know that we were on our way back. And I knew that Lenalee and Lexi would probably continue talking.

XXXX

I woke to find the train was stopping. I grabbed my suitcase and looked around at Lenalee, Lexi, Marie, Kanda, Ellie and Seth, who were all getting their things. All we had to do now was to spend a month on a boat and then we would be home. Or not. I got off the train to find Allen waiting for us. I knew that we would be using the Ark if Allen was here. It would be safer too, due to the fact that having so many exorcists in one place was dangerous and was bound to attract Akuma in large numbers and possibly one of the Noah Clan, and that was really bad.

"Hello guys, Komui sent me to bring you back via the Ark. So let's go!" said an overly cheerful Moyashi.

I sighed and looked at Kanda who in turn was glaring at the Moyashi. Lenalee on the other hand had rushed over to give him a hug. Kanda then looked at me and smirked, and then muttering something about an overly cheerful _baka Moyashi_, he walked toward Allen who was now walking ahead.

"Oi, Moyashi! What's with the cheerful mood?" Kanda asked with annoyance

Allen's mood suddenly dropped and a scowl replaced the smile he was wearing.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU BAKANDA? MY NAME IS ALLEN. A-L-L-E-N! PLEASE USE MY NAME!" he yelled getting pissed off, and drawing the attention of passers-by.

Kanda smirked again as a now scowling Moyashi stormed off towards our rendezvous point for Allen to open the Ark door.

"Better. I can't stand that Moyashi. But even more so when he's cheerful." Kanda said still smirking.

We all followed Allen/Moyashi until we got to the rendezvous point behind an alley. We all stepped through the door and into the Ark and headed for the door marked as a certain number for HQ. Conveniently enough we arrived near the cafeteria.

'_Oh, good. I can't wait for food.' _I thought to myself.

But first we had to go and see Komui and report in. Yippee, I was so looking forward to that. NOT. Komui was a nice person but could grate on everyone's nerves sometimes. I just sincerely hoped that he wasn't asleep.

XXXX

When we got to Komui's office, sure enough he was asleep. And the only way to wake him up was to make him think something bad was happening to Lenalee, like she was getting married or something. That always did the trick. It was my turn to wake him this time. So I walked over to his desk.

"Komui, Lenalee is getting married." I whispered in his ear.

"NOOOOOO, NOT MY PRECIOUS LENALEE! YOU –"he cried out suddenly awake before noticing we were there. "Oh wait, it's just you" he said rationally with relief filling his voice.

"Yes, Komui. It is just us. The mission went well. We have two new exorcists and one other possible accommodator as well as a fragment of Innocence." I said while looking nervously at Lenalee who just kept nodding and smiling at me.

"Ah, I see. And what are the names of our new exorcists?" he asked in reply looking at the girls and Seth.

"Their names are Lexi Sylvester and Ellie Constantine, sir. Lexi is the brunette with green eyes and Ellie is the auburn haired one with hazel eyes." I replied pointing at both girls.

"And I assume that the young boy with them is the possible Innocence accommodator?" he asked.

"Yes sir. His name is Seth Wazowski." I replied, still nervous.

"Okay then. Well, I welcome all three of you to the Black Order. Suki and Lenalee will take you to your rooms, you will then be escorted to see Johnny to get measured for your uniforms and then Suki and Lenalee will take you to the cafeteria. Except you, Seth. I want to take you to see Hevlaska to see if you are compatible with any Innocence. Suki, when you are done bring Lexi and Ellie back to my office and then I will take them to see Hevlaska to determine their synchronisation rates." He said with a smile

"Yes, sir." I replied

"Good then, dismissed." He said.

As we all walked out of Komui's office I sent a sympathetic glance toward Seth. He would be freaked out by Hevlaska, like everybody was when they first came here. Lenalee and I showed Lexi and Ellie their rooms and then up to the Science Department, so Johnny could get their measurements for their new exorcist uniforms.

"Ah! You two must be the newest exorcists to join the order. My name is Johnny. It's very nice to meet you." He said enthusiastically shaking their hands.

"Now, I was thinking that you would both suit short skirts and a long-sleeved jacket with a hood for each of you." He said with a nervous smile.

"Uh, thanks but no thank you Johnny. I prefer pants, if that's ok." Ellie said nervously

"Oh sure, Ellie, that's fine." He replied with a smile.

"Oh, thank you so much Johnny." She said with a grin.

"What about you, Lexi?" he asked, beginning to look nervous again.

"No, the short skirt is fine. But can you make sure that I can activate my wings and not rip through the jacket? Because having to replace my jacket every time I used my Innocence would really suck. Oh and can you attach, like, some shorts or something to the skirt so that when I fly nobody sees my underwear?" Lexi asked with a grin

"That's fine Lexi. You want special shorts added to the skirt, like a cheerleaders skirt right?" He said in reply

"Yeah, like that. So much less embarrassing that way." She said still grinning.

"Ok then, it's all sorted. Oh and do you both have names for your Innocence?" Reever asked while waiting for Johnny to finish writing notes on the uniforms.

"Yeah, my Innocence's name is Holy Dove, because I use my wings and have a whip which turns into something resembling air so it becomes invisible when I battle. Otherwise it looks like a ribbon that I would use in my hair, but I keep it on my wrist as an armband." Lexi said gesturing to her right wrist.

"And my Innocence's name is Whiplash Styx," Ellie started, "because I use metal rods that can be used like a whip." She finished

"Ok then, unusual type of Innocence Lexi. Ellie you're Innocence type is Equipment, while Lexi's is most likely parasitic type. I will check with Komui just to make sure though." He replied with a smile.

XXXX

After we finally left the Science department we took Lexi and Ellie down to the cafeteria. I walked up to Jerry and ordered my lunch.

"Hi Jerry, can I have some sausage casserole with mashed potato and orange juice and boysenberry ice cream please?" I asked

"Sure thing, doll. Coming right up." He replied with a smile.

When Jerry handed me my lunch, I looked around and saw Lavi and Allen at a table eating. I went over to join them, after waiting for Lexi, Ellie and Lenalee to get their lunches. Lexi and Ellie both had the same as me while Lenalee had pork ramen.

"Hi guys, how's it going?" I asked both the boys. When we sat down I noticed that Lavi's eyes had lit up at the sight of Ellie and Lexi. But his attention was on Ellie, mostly.

Everybody chatted and then we all took Lexi and Ellie for a tour around HQ apart from Lavi who had to go do some paperwork for Bookman, in the library. While we were on the tour we continued chatting until we reached Komui's office. We had seen Seth in the cafeteria just five minutes ago with Miranda and Krory. They seemed to be getting on well. Now it was Lexi and Ellie's turn to see Hevlaska. Lenalee and Allen left to go to the cafeteria and see Seth. I only stayed with them because Lexi requested it. I could tell that she was nervous. In fact both of them were nervous. But I linked arms with them both and told them to hold on to the railing as Komui took us down to see Hevlaska at a rather alarming rate. Suddenly the elevator stopped. Komui spoke to Hevlaska.

"Here are the other two new exorcists, Hevlaska. They just need to know what their sync rate is." He said calmly.

"Yes, of course Komui. So the brunette girl on the right is Lexi and the auburn one is Ellie, correct?" she replied

"Yes that is correct, Hevlaska." He answered.

"Okay then, I will begin the synchronisation tests now." She said.

Komui motioned for Lexi to step forward. She stepped forward nervously. Hevlaska reached out and lifted Lexi up and brought her forward. She started the synchronisation test by touching her forehead to Lexi's.

"Beginning synchronisation test….0%, 15%, 32%, 46%, 67%, 87%." She said. Then as she put Lexi down she said "Lexi, you are at a sync rate of 87% with your Innocence."

Lexi stepped back and smiled at me. Komui then motioned for Ellie to step forward. Like Lexi, she stepped forward nervously, although a little less than Lexi was. Hevlaska repeated the process.

"Beginning synchronisation test…..0%, 25%, 45%, 68%, 89%." She said, as she put Ellie down she continued, "Ellie, you have a sync rate of 89% with your Innocence."

After the testing had been finished, we went to the cafeteria for dinner. We talked with our friends and then when we had finished our meals we headed off to our separate rooms for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry if some of the original DGM characters seem OOC, trying to make them their normal selves while adding my own twist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man. I only own my OC (s). **

I woke the next morning to a loud thumping on my door. Groggily, I got up and opened the door to find Ellie and Lexi standing there.

"Ungh, good mornin' Ellie and Lexi. Did ya want somethin'?" I asked, still sleepy.

"Yeah, good morning to you too Suki! It's 8am. We were just wondering, would you like to join us for breakfast?" Lexi asked with enthusiasm.

"Uhmm, yeah just give me a few moments. I'll just get ready." I replied, a little more awake.

I closed the door again and got dressed. My uniform was similar to what Ellie wore, ¾ length pants, black tank top and long, hooded jacket. I also wore knee length boots. Finally I put my rosary necklace on. **(A.N: Suki's rosary or her Innocence is called Mother of Pearls)** I opened the door again and smiled at Lexi and Ellie.

"Come on guys lets go." I said to them both.

We walked down to the cafeteria and got our breakfast from Jerry. We all just had bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns and orange juice. I spotted the table where Kanda, Allen, Lavi and Lenalee were sitting eating their breakfast and walked over to join them with the other girls following me.

"Hey guys!" I said enthusiastically.

Allen didn't say anything due to his mouth being full of food. Kanda just gave his normal greeting. And Lenalee and Lavi greeted us with equal enthusiasm, although Lavi had his eyes on Ellie, like yesterday. Ellie was ignoring Lavi, like yesterday. I think this was going to be the usual routine for us all. It was actually quite funny really. Just as Ellie, Lexi and I all sat down, Seth came running up to us with a panicked look in his eyes. He darted under the table just as Komui came running into the cafeteria with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Where did he go? Where did that Seth kid go?" Komui demanded

"We don't know, Komui." Lexi, Ellie and I all said together.

I shot a glare at Kanda, which went along the lines of _'Don't you dare give Seth away.'_ I then glared at the other three with the same message. Lenalee, Allen and Lavi all nodded slightly. Kanda just glared at me then said 'Che', like he always did.

"Nii-san, what are you up to?" Lenalee asked

"Oh, nothing Lenalee. I was just doing some experiments and then realised that Seth needed his shots." He replied pulling out a needle and smiling maniacally.

"NII-SAN! That is what the infirmary is for! What is in that syringe?" she asked

"Nothing actually, I just wanted to take a blood sample from Seth. I promise that I was going to take him to the infirmary straight after." He replied still holding the needle and smiling.

"I don't trust you! If one of us happens to find him then we will take him to the infirmary. Head Nurse will collect the blood sample and give him his shots and then one of us will bring the blood sample to you." she said

While tears started forming on Komui's face, some of us started to crack little smiles.

"NOOOO! MY LENALEE DOESN'T TRUST ME!" he wailed, dropping the syringe to the floor then running back to his office.

XXXX

Somewhere in the distance a door could be heard slamming shut. And some scientists, Reever and Johnny to be exact, went to see what was wrong with their chief.

XXXX

Back in the cafeteria, Seth slowly crawled out from underneath the table while Lenalee picked up the syringe and disposed of it. Disgusted, Kanda finished his meal and then left, probably heading for the training room. The others continued to finish their meals while Seth went to get his own food. When we had finished we all went our separate ways. Lenalee took Seth to the infirmary and collected the blood sample for her brother while Lavi went to the library to find Bookman, and probably finish his paperwork. Lexi and Ellie went to the Lounge to relax. I went to collect a robe and towel from my room before heading to the ladies' communal bathrooms for a shower.

After having my shower, I dressed again and went to see Komui about Seth. Knocking on the door I cautiously entered, not wanting to be a victim of any of Komui's new inventions or potions if he happened to have them lying around, which he usually did. Unfortunately it looked like Komui wasn't there. So I went elsewhere, out to the forest to be precise. I needed to meditate. I knew to stay well away from the waterfall and pool in the forest as that was where Kanda washed and meditated sometimes. I found a small clearing not too far away from the waterfall and not too far from HQ, which I could just make out between the trees. I sat down and started meditating. I tuned out everything and just listened to the peaceful sound of the birds chirping and the wind rustling in the leaves. Suddenly I felt a warm hand cover my mouth, and I snapped my eyes open starting to panic before I noticed that it was just Kanda. It was weird; I didn't know why Kanda would want to put his hand over my mouth considering he hated it when anybody touched him. I was already silent so it wasn't like I was disturbing anyone. I also noticed that Kanda's hair was wet. I had a feeling he would be out here when I first came out because I had walked past the training room and nobody was there.

"What are you doing out here? Were you watching me? How long have you been here?" he demanded, letting go of me, glaring and turning the other way.

"I was meditating Kanda. No I wasn't watching you, I am not a pervert. I have been here for about twenty to thirty minutes." I sighed, answering all his questions.

"Che, nice to know." He said coldly, as I stood up.

"Yes, I'm sure it is." I replied, rolling my eyes.

He turned to look at me as I rolled my eyes. Just as I turned away from him and headed back toward HQ, he caught my arm and spun me around.

"The hell do you think you're going?" he demanded

"I am going back to HQ, since you conveniently ruined my silence." I replied indignantly, pulling my arm away from him in the process.

I temporarily shut off my emotions and turned away from him again. I started walking away before he caught up and held Mugen against my throat. If he thought I was going to put up with being intimidated by a katana then he was wrong. I grabbed the flat of the blade, so I wouldn't injure myself, and pushed it away from me enough so that I could use my Innocence to teleport myself back to my room. Once I was in my room, I stayed there for the rest of the day, reading quietly. Until I got hungry so I checked my clock which confirmed that it was dinner time. I didn't want to end up in my room all day for the rest of the week or however long it took me to get another mission, but I did want to avoid Kanda at all costs. I didn't know what he wanted earlier, nor do I really want to find out. He looked pissed off when we were in the forest but then again he was always pissed off. I made my way down to the cafeteria and ordered my dinner, beef ramen, from Jerry. I looked at the table I sat at normally and sure enough everybody was there, including Kanda. Lenalee, Lexi and Ellie all waved me over but I shook my head and went to sit elsewhere. As soon as I had finished my meal I went back to my room, eager to keep out of Kanda's way. I went back to reading my book, when I heard a loud thumping on my door.

"Who is it?" I called from the safety of my desk.

"It's me, Lenalee. Can I come in?" Lenalee replied

"Is there anyone with you? Perhaps a certain grumpy male exorcist?" I asked

There was a pause as I walked over to the door. I heard someone grumbling and someone else whispering. I looked at the crack between the floor and the door. Sure enough there were two shadows. One of them suddenly moved away.

"No, there is no one with me, Suki." Lenalee replied

Gingerly I opened the door a crack and saw Lenalee standing there, albeit looking a little bit sad. I opened the door some more to allow enough room for her to enter my room.

"Come in then Lenalee." I said with a small smile.

I closed the door and then moved to sit on my bed and offered Lenalee the seat at my desk.

"Hi, was there something that you wanted to talk about, Lenalee?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah, there was. I wanted to know why you have been in your room all day and why you didn't sit with us at dinner this evening." She said

"Oh um, it has nothing to do with you, Lavi, Allen, Seth, Ellie or Lexi, Lenalee. It's just that I am trying to avoid Kanda. Something happened earlier today that I don't really want to talk to anyone about." I replied, offering a small smile.

She smiled back and said "That's ok Suki. I understand and I won't pry. If you don't want to talk about it then that's fine. You should have let me know if you didn't want to be around Kanda."

"Thanks Lenalee, you're such a good friend." I said with a grin

"I better get going then. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" she said

"Yeah ok. See you tomorrow." I replied.

XXXX

For the next few weeks, Kanda and I regarded each other coldly. We hardly spoke and I always sat on the other side of the table at the far end. I never went anywhere that Kanda might be without having one of my friends with me. Whenever I went to the training room I always had Lexi, Ellie, Lenalee or Allen and Seth with me. If I was going to the Library I always went to with Lavi and Bookman. And when I wanted to meditate, I would do it in my room unless I wanted to do it in the forest then I would take Lexi with me. Lexi and I became close friends and although I got on well with Ellie and Seth, I didn't get on as well with them as I did with Lexi.

One morning though, I woke to a loud thumping on my door. I got up and opened the door a crack to see who it was. Suddenly my door was shoved open. And guess who it was. That's right; it was none other than the ever grumpy Yuu Kanda.

"Ugh, what do _you_ want Yuu-kun?" I demanded coldly.

He looked at me, no wait; he _glared_ at me which was usual for him.

"Komui has summoned you to his office, _Suki_." He sneered, "You have a mission. Oh, and _DO NOT CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!_" he finished quietly

He turned away from me then and muttered under his breath, something about baka neko and avoidance.

"Fine, I'll be ready in ten." I replied coldly.

I got dressed and packed a small bag of things and swung it over my shoulders. I closed my door and followed Kanda, at a distance, to Komui's office. It wasn't much of a surprise to find out that Komui had put us together for this mission either. None of the others were coming with us. Lenalee, Lexi and Seth had left for their mission in Greenland and Ellie, Bookman, Lavi and Allen were on their own mission in Africa. Miranda and Krory were staying here, while Kanda and I were going on a mission to South America.

"Ok you two; there have been reports of Akuma attacks in Brazil, South America. You two have been assigned to go and check it out. Retrieve the Innocence and bring it back here. Here is your briefing folder. Understood?" Komui said with a certain type of glint in his eyes.

'_Uh oh, this isn't going to be very good.' _I thought with a grim smile.

"Yes Komui." I replied. Kanda just nodded curtly

"Good, you leave in ten minutes and you will be collected by Allen when you have finished you're mission. Dismissed." He said

We left Komui's office and headed down to the boat where a finder waited for us. We were then taken to the nearest train station.

"What is your name?" I asked the finder who was accompanying us.

"My name is Mark, Lady Kimura." He answered with a nod and a smile

"Well then, Mark, it is a pleasure to be working with you. Please just call me Suki, I dislike all the formalities." I said returning his smile

"As you wish, Suki." Mark replied.

As we were talking the train arrived.

"Get on." Kanda said coldly

We got on the train and went to our cabin. As we journeyed I read the briefing folder and then passed it to Kanda. When we arrived at the next train station we got off and headed toward the nearest Port. We already had hired a boat, we just had to get on and travel for a few months. I was not looking forward to this. Being stuck with Kanda on a small space, particularly a boat was not my idea of fun. Mind you, this wasn't supposed to be fun. I just hoped that we would be able to get the Innocence before the Akuma destroyed it. We were showed our cabin that we would be sleeping in while on-board this boat. Much to my dismay we were sharing a cabin. I lay down on one of the bottom bunks. Kanda had the one across from me and Mark had the one above him. About two hours after we had left Port, I fell asleep. I slept for a good twelve hours. What I found strange though was that I woke to a warm weight on my bed next to me. I opened one eye and saw that I had an arm that did not belong to me lying across my chest. Sighing I snuggled into the person next to me. Wait, I what? I sat up quickly and saw Kanda lying next to me. Oh my god! I found it odd that Kanda was lying next to me. Even having him hugging me was strange. I tried to inch away from him carefully. I looked over at his bed, which was obviously empty. I got out of my bed and went and got into his bed and fell asleep again. I slept for another twelve hours. I woke up needing food and a bathroom. I noticed that as I got up Kanda was lying on my bed reading.

"Kanda, why were you in my bed hugging me last night?" I demanded

"I'm not one to care but you were shivering and I think you were having a bad dream." He replied calmly.

"Ok then, um arigato Yuu-kun." I said

"You're welcome. Now come here." He replied putting his book down

Suddenly I felt a jolt of nervousness shoot through me, and butterflies in my stomach. I stood up and walked over to my own bed and was promptly tugged down by Kanda, so I landed on top of him. He gently snaked his arms around me.

"Kanda, do you know how much longer it's going to take us before we get to South America?" I asked nervously.

"Another fifteen days is my estimate. I spoke to the captain while you were sleeping, he estimated twenty days. It isn't going to take us as long as we thought it would." He replied, still calm.

"Oh, okay then." I said

Suddenly he pulled me down properly and kissed me. I was startled at first and then I kissed him back. We stayed there, kissing for a good fifteen minutes, occasionally breaking apart to breathe.

He stopped suddenly and whispered "This was what I wanted to do that day in the forest, but you disappeared and then you avoided and ignored me for the next few weeks."

"Oh, Kanda. You shouldn't have put Mugen at my throat then, I thought that you were mad at me. I was scared, Kanda. I wasn't sure what to do. And besides, you also ignored me for the few weeks that followed." I replied

"Gomen nasai, Suki. I didn't mean to scare you." He apologised.

"Oh, and I think one of the new girls, Lexi and Ellie have their eye on you too. I think it's Ellie, even though she already has an admirer that she, so hurtfully for him, ignores." I said

"Yes, I noticed that Ellie keeps ignoring that baka usagi's damn love struck attentions. It's damn funny actually." He replied smirking

"Awww, Kanda don't be so mean. Ha, maybe we should ask Komui to try and set them up, if he hasn't done that already." I said starting to grin

XXXX

We continued talking like that on and off for the next two and a half weeks, while doing other things as well of course. Like eating etc. We didn't stay in the cabin the whole time. And we didn't share the same bed every night either. Finally we arrived in Brazil, South America and we could get down to business. We caught a train to the town where we were to go to retrieve the Innocence. It was a small town but it was busy. I stretched my senses outward to see if I could pick up any non-human activity. Unfortunately I couldn't pick up anything, so I shut my senses down to normal again. Suddenly I heard a scream.

"Kanda, did you hear that?" I asked shooting a glance at him.

"Yes. Lets' check it out." He replied.

"MOTHER OF PEARLS: TELEPORT!" I said grabbing hold of Kanda as I did so.

Lucky for us I didn't have to take Mark. He was sorting out our accommodation. We appeared in the area where the scream came from. Suddenly somebody screamed again and the sound of a gun went off. We followed the sound and came to a spot where there were few houses and a river was close by with a few trees surrounding the area. I spotted a little girl cowering on the ground with a toy that had bright glowing green eyes. That couldn't be a coincidence.

"DIE LITTLE GIRL AND GIVE ME THE INNOCENCE!" yelled the Akuma

"NO! MUMMY PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE! MUMMY WHERE ARE YOU? SOMEBODY HELP ME!" cried the little girl.

"MUGEN ACTIVATE: FIRST ILLUSION! Yelled Kanda as he ran over and destroyed the akuma, while I got the little girl. I scooped up the little girl and took her to a safe place. I held her while she tightly clutched her toy doll.

"Hey, shh. It's ok now. You're safe with me." I murmured to her while she sobbed into my top.

"My mummy, she's gone. That monster killed my mummy." She whimpered when she had calmed down a little bit.

"What's your name sweetie? How old are you?" I asked rocking her carefully

She looked like she was only five or six at the most. The Akuma had killed her mother and probably what other family she had. I couldn't leave her here alone like this especially if we took her toy.

"My n-name i-is M-Mia and I a-am four years old. Th-This i-is m-my dolly P-Petra." She replied

"Well, Mia. My name is Suki and my friends name is Kanda. We're here to help you. You will be safe with us. Do you have any other family Mia?" I said

"N-No, my m-mummy was my only family. Can I g-go h-home with y-you please? Y-You can't leave m-me here a-alone. P-Please?" she begged

"Shh, Mia. It will all be ok. I'll ask my friend if you can come with us, ok?" I said.

Mia nodded. I put her on my hip and carried her over to Kanda. We looked at each other and he nodded curtly in answer to my unspoken question. Mia was going to come with us back to HQ. It was dangerous to leave her alone in a place like this, especially at this age. She would probably end up as a finder. Kanda and I walked back to our hotel where Mark was waiting for us. Our mission was almost over but we had to clean Mia and Petra the doll up before we went anywhere. I gave Mark some money and told him to go and get Mia some new clothes, preferably black pants, black boots, white tank top and a black hooded jersey. We would care for her until she could be seen by Matron at the infirmary at HQ. While I cleaned Mia and Petra the doll up, Kanda contacted Komui to send Allen for us in the morning.

When Mia had been cleaned up I could clearly see that Mia was a beautiful little girl with wide chocolate brown eyes, a button nose, plump red lips, curly black hair and a slight tan. She looked pretty in her new clothes. I gave her one of my red ribbons to keep her hair tied back with. It complemented her skin tone perfectly.

"Mummy, I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat now?" she asked me

I was shocked that she had called me _'Mummy'_ but I didn't mind so much. I would be even more shocked, no wait I would be shocked into laughter, if she started calling Kanda _'Daddy'_ but then again she was getting a huge new family with us at the order, I wondered what she would call everyone else. I decided that I would adopt her. We were being met by Allen at the hotel lobby in the morning.

"Sure Mia. Lets' go and get some food." I replied with a smile

"Mummy, where is Daddy?" she asked with a smile

"My friend, Kanda is downstairs on the phone." I replied

"Can we go downstairs? I want to see Daddy." She asked

I picked her up and carried her downstairs where Kanda was just finishing on the phone. We waited at a table for him.

Kanda walked over and kissed me once then demanded "What are you two doing downstairs? It's dangerous."

"Hi Daddy, Mummy bought me downstairs so we could get some food because I am hungry." Mia replied with a smile.

Kanda looked shocked at what she just called him. The look on his face was priceless. I started laughing. He looked at me and then back at Mia. Mia then reached up to him in a silent gesture to be picked up. He sighed in resignation, knowing that he wasn't going to get her to call him Kanda, and picked her up. For a four year old she was really light.

**Kanda's POV:**

I was just finishing up my call to Komui when I saw Suki bring Mia downstairs. They went to sit at the nearest table to wait for me. When I was done, I walked over to them and kissed Suki once. _'I hope I won't become a big softie by falling in love with her.' _I thought

"What are you two doing downstairs? It's dangerous." I demanded

"Hi Daddy, Mummy bought me downstairs so we could get some food because I am hungry." Mia replied, looking at me with a smile.

The first part of that statement shocked me. The little Brazilian girl just called me _'Daddy'_! I thought about trying to get her to call me Kanda but I knew it was futile. Little kids will call you whatever they want to call you, and once they do then there is no changing their minds. I was about to turn around and walk away when she suddenly reached up to me with a silent question in her eyes. I knew instantly that there was no getting out of this one. Carefully I picked her up and got a surprise, she was really light for a four year old. Not that I knew how heavy a four year old was supposed to be. Normally I didn't deal with kids or relationships.

"Come on then, let's go and get some food." I said with a little impatience

"Kanda, when we get back to HQ I am going to ask Komui if I can adopt her." Suki said

"Huh, whatever." I replied

**End Kanda's POV**

"Come on then, let's go and get some food." Kanda said with a little impatience

"Kanda, when we get back to HQ I am going to ask Komui if I can adopt her." I said

"Huh, whatever." he replied, shrugging

Sighing I followed him. We went up to the desk to ask where a restaurant was. The receptionist told us that there was a restaurant about two doors down. We went there and had something to eat. It was a nice restaurant too. When we were done we paid the bill and left, going back to the hotel. It was getting dark now and from the looks of things Mia was getting tired. She was starting to fall asleep in my arms. We were sharing a room but it had two single beds and a cot. Mark stayed in another room. As soon as I had tucked Mia into the cot, which she was only just small enough to fit in, I got into my own bed. I decided to wait until I got back to HQ to take a shower.

Again I woke to somebody knocking, lightly this time, on the door. I was about to get up and open the door, but Kanda beat me to it. Instead I almost got up to check on Mia, who wasn't in her cot, but was in my bed clinging tightly to me. I wrapped my arms around her. She had probably had a nightmare last night, which I wouldn't blame her for. I looked over to the door to see that Kanda was talking to the finder, Mark. Kanda closed the door again.

"Get dressed, the Moyashi is here. We're leaving." He said turning to look at me.

I nodded and gently woke Mia. I got her dressed first, and then used Mother of Pearls to hide my body from Kanda's view while I got dressed. When I was done, I deactivated my Innocence and packed my bag. I swung my bag over my shoulders and then picked Mia up, who was still clutching Petra the doll tightly.

"Ok, we're all set Kanda." I said turning to face him.

He nodded once curtly and then turned to the door. I followed him downstairs, still holding Mia. I looked around and saw Allen sitting in the corner of the hotel lobby. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hi Allen, how are you? Did you finish your mission?" I asked

"Hi Suki, I am fine thank you. And yes I did finish my mission." He replied

"That's good then." I said

"Kanda." Allen said with a curt nod

"Moyashi." Kanda said in reply

"It's Allen." Allen said stiffly

Then Allen looked at who I was holding. His eyebrow shot up in surprise and question.

"Who's this, Suki?" he asked

"This is Mia and her doll Petra. Mia is four; we found her being attacked by an Akuma. Her doll holds the Innocence in its eyes. Mia only had a mother and her mother was killed by the akuma. So I decided that I am going bring her back to HQ and I am going to ask Komui if I can adopt her." I replied.

"Oh, ok. Well let's get going then." He said

Like last time we took a detour to a little alley where Allen opened an Ark gate and let us through then closed it behind himself once he had opened. He told us what number door would lead us back to HQ, and then said he had other things to do, so he left us to it. We found the door and ended up in Komui's office conveniently enough.

"Ah, there you two are. And who's this little cutie pie?" Komui said gesturing to Mia in my arms

"Komui, this is Mia. Her dolls name is Petra and it holds the Innocence in her eyes. Mia is four and was orphaned when she and her mother were attacked by an Akuma. I was hoping that you would let me adopt her. I couldn't just leave her there, surely you can understand that." I said answering his question

Mia had stayed silent for most of the day already and I needed to find something for her to do. She was starting to worry me. Komui looked at me then at Kanda, who just shrugged.

"Yes you can adopt her. Is she not compatible with the Innocence?" he said

"Mummy, who is that man? He's weird. I want Daddy." Mia said suddenly

"I don't know if she is compatible with the Innocence or not Komui." I said answering Komui. "That is Uncle Komui, Mia." I said answering Mia

"Ok then, we need to take her to see Hevlaska. And by the way, who is her Daddy?" Komui said

Komui's question was answered when Kanda took Mia from my arms and held her close.

"Don't you dare say anything Komui, or Mugen will take your head." Kanda said glaring at Komui who had a huge grin on his face.

"Oh no, I would never dream of saying anything to anyone. _Especially Allen_." He replied now starting to laugh.

Unfortunately for Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, Ellie, Bookman, Miranda, Seth, Krory and Reever all came running to see what Komui was laughing so loudly about. Fortunately for Kanda, Allen was doing something else. Or he was, as he came running into Komui's office last. Everybody saw Kanda holding Mia close to his body. They all tried to stifle their laughter but couldn't. And I probably made it worse by grabbing his arm and teleporting us out of there before Kanda could hand me Mia and grab his Mugen. I took Mia from Kanda and he went off to his room, while I took Mia down to the cafeteria to get something to eat from Jerry. I could already hear mine and her stomachs starting to rumble.

"Hiya Suki, you're back!" Jerry exclaimed "What can I get you? And who is this cutie?" he asked

"Hi Jerry, this is Mia, my adopted daughter. Kanda and I found her orphaned in Brazil. Her mother was killed by an Akuma. I'll have beef ramen, chicken salad, chicken sandwich, orange juice and two chocolate chip cookies please Jerry." I said

"Ok then, coming right up. Here you go." He said, handing me our food.

"Thanks Jerry." I said with a smile.

I went to sit at the usual table. I was halfway through my lunch when Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, Lexi, Ellie, and Seth showed up to join us for lunch. I looked up and nodded at each of them and then continued to eat my lunch. When I had finished, I looked at Mia who was still eating and decided that I had better answer my friends' questions, if they had them which I knew they would. I looked up and sure enough my friends looked like they were bursting with questions.

"Ok who's first? But hurry up I have to take her to see Komui and Hevlaska." I said sighing with resignation

"Who is she and where did she come from?" Lavi asked

"Like I said to Jerry before: this is Mia, my four year old adopted daughter. Kanda and I found her orphaned in Brazil. Her mother was killed by an Akuma." I replied

"Why was Kanda holding her?" Lenalee asked

"She calls him Daddy and he can't get her to call him Kanda. She said that she wanted her Daddy because Komui scared her a bit." I answered

"Mummy, I've finished. Are we going to see Uncle Komui now? And who are these people?" Mia asked

"Ok Mia, there is Allen, Aunty Lenalee, Uncle Lavi, Aunty Lexi, Aunt Ellie and Seth, and Aunty Miranda and Uncle Krory are over there." I said pointing to where Miranda and Krory were ordering their lunch from Jerry.

"What about Uncle Komui, are we going to see him now?" she asked again

"Yes Mia, come on. Grab Petra and lets' go to see Uncle Komui now." I replied, standing up

She hopped down from the table and grabbed my hand. I picked her up and carried her back to Komui's office. When we arrived Kanda was there giving a report to Komui about our mission.

"Hello Kanda, Komui. Mia is ready to see Hevlaska now Komui." I said announcing our arrival

"Yes very well. Let us go. Kanda you can join us or you can go and get some lunch." Komui said with a small smile.

Kanda chose to join us. We stepped onto the elevator and went down to see Hevlaska. Kanda held Mia's hand when we were going down, due to the rapid speed we were going at, it freaked poor Mia out.

"Hello Hevlaska, We have another piece of Innocence for you. And also would you mind testing Mia here to see if she is compatible with Innocence?" Komui said

"Thank you Komui. And yes, I will test her to see if she is compatible." Hevlaska replied

Hevlaska took Petra the doll and removed the Innocence from its eyes and then gave the doll back. She put the Innocence inside herself, safe. She then reached out to pick Mia up.

"You are strange, H-Hevlaska. What are you?" Mia asked bravely

"I am an Exorcist, Mia. You don't need to be afraid of me dear." Hevlaska replied

"I am not afraid of you Hevlaska." Mia said with a small smile

Hevlaska touched Mia's forehead to her own and suddenly a piece of Innocence glowed inside of Hevlaska.

"It seems that Mia is compatible with Innocence, Komui. And at such a young age too." Hevlaska said sadly

"Don't be sad Hevlaska, its ok. I want to be like Mummy and Daddy." Mia said pointing to Kanda and me.

"Give her the Innocence Hevlaska and then test her synchronisation." Komui said in a neutral tone looking at me and Kanda. We nodded. Even though she was still young, she was human and it was her choice. Mia received her Innocence from Hevlaska; she was a crystal type and had a red soft leather plaited wristband/necklace with chains running through it. Hevlaska then tested her sync rate.

"Beginning synchronisation test…0%, 7%, 12%, 15%, 21%, 34%, 46%, 57%, 63%, 78%. Mia's sync rate is 78%." Hevlaska said as she put Mia back onto the elevator. I ran over to her and picked her up.

She pulled at her Innocence around her neck and said "Mummy, I want it around my wrist not on my neck."

"Here, let me move it for you." I said removing it from her neck and placing it around her wrist instead.

Mia smiled up at me, "Thank you Mummy." She said

I walked back over to Kanda and grabbed his hand. I looked at him and he looked back at me then at Mia, who no longer had her doll due to the fact that it turned to dust when Hevlaska removed the Innocence. We both looked at Komui.

"Komui let us go now. We are done here." I said calmly

"Yes, ok." He replied as he moved the elevator back up to his office.

When we got back to the office, I let go of Kanda's hand and we left. That took a while and we were all hungry, Kanda especially since he didn't have lunch. We went to the cafeteria and ordered something to eat from Jerry.

"Hello Jerry." Mia said with a smile

"Hello. What can I get for you two? I presume it's the same for you Kanda?" he asked us

Kanda nodded curtly. Jerry gave him his meal.

"Mia and I will have beef and vegetable soup, orange juice and two scoops of chocolate ice cream with strawberries please." I said with a smile

"Okay, coming right up. Her you two lovely dolls are." He said

I put Mia down and grabbed our meals. Mia held onto the bottom of my jacket as we walked over to the table where my friends and Kanda were sitting, eating their own dinner.

"Hello guys." I said

"Hello Uncle Allen, Aunty Lenalee, Uncle Lavi, Aunty Lexi, Aunt Ellie and Seth, and Aunty Miranda and Uncle Krory. I am now an Exorcist like you guys." Mia said to them all proudly with a grin.

"Hello Mia, Suki." they all said

"Daddy, can I sit next to you please?" she asked sweetly

"Che, go ahead." He muttered, looking slightly embarrassed

"YAY! Thank you!" she squealed in delight

She bounced round the table and climbed up onto the seat next to him. I handed her food to her once she had got comfortable.

"Heh, looks like the normal hard and cold hearted Kanda has been bought down by a little girl and her adoptive mum." Allen chuckled

Kanda glared at him with intense hatred. "Shut it, Moyashi." He retorted coldly.

"Daddy, don't be mean to Uncle Allen!" Mia scolded

The whole table just cracked up laughing at the sight. The infamous Kanda being told off by a four year old, it was hilarious. Kanda just grumbled and continued eating his soba and tempura.

XXXX

After we had finished eating I took Mia to see Matron in the infirmary for a check-up, since she hadn't had one yet. Kanda went to the training room. Lavi and Bookman were back in the library and the others were off doing something else.

"Hi Matron, I brought Mia in for a check-up. I presume that you have heard the story about her?" I said

"Yes dear, I have heard the story." She said as she took Mia to her office for a check-up.

I waited fifteen minutes outside the Matron's office. I kept hearing whimpers and reassurances. Finally matron came out with Mia in her arms. She smiled at me and handed Mia to me.

"She is fine apart from under-nourishment so I have given her a vitamin booster shot." She told me still smiling.

"Arigato Matron." I replied returning her smile

"You're welcome Suki. She will need to come in for a monthly check-up but right now she just needs some sleep." She said quietly

"Ok thank you again Matron." I said equally as quietly.

I could see that Mia was already nodding off in my arms. I took her to my room to find it had been extended enough to put in an extra bed for Mia. I gently placed Mia in her bed and tucked her in. I picked up my transmitter earrings that Komui had given me and put them in my ears so I could leave my golem behind for Mia. As quietly as I could I crept out of the room and gently closed the door. I turned around to find Kanda standing behind me.

"Ah, holy hell Kanda, don't creep up on me like that." I exclaimed then added "I just put Mia to bed, she's tired. I left my golem in there for her and put in my transmitter earrings so I can hear her if she needs me. But right now, I want to go to town to get her a new toy to hug when she sleeps."

"Che, gomen nasai Suki." He muttered awkwardly

"It's ok Kanda. Come on, let's go and get her a new toy." I said.

First though I went to let Lenalee and Lexi know that Mia was asleep and to keep an eye on her while I went to town to get her a new toy. I decided that we would celebrate her arrival at the Order today. Lenalee thought that it was a good idea. Kanda and I left soon after to get her a new toy and some new clothes. She deserved to feel special.

Kanda and I arrived in town and went around all the toy stores and clothing stores. Mostly Kanda waited outside while I did the shopping. He wasn't the shopping kind of guy and that was understandable. After about two or three hours of shopping I had finished and had got what I wanted. We went back to HQ, and met Lenalee and Mia at the entrance.

"Mummy! Mummy! Daddy! Daddy! You're back!" she cried, running up to us.

Kanda frowned and silently bent down to pick her up as she started to cry into his top. Lenalee walked up to us.

"She woke up an half an hour ago and thought that you had left her. She didn't make any noise because just as she woke up, I went into your room to check on her. I took her out to the cafeteria to get a snack and we left your golem behind. Sorry." She said with a sad smile

"Oh, that's ok Lenalee. It's expected that she would think that after what she went through in Brazil." I replied.

"Come on lets go inside, it looks like Mia is starting to shiver." I said to Kanda.

He nodded curtly. We walked into HQ and while I headed to my room, Kanda, Mia and Lenalee went to the cafeteria. I opened the door to my room and got a huge shock. My room had been edited again, damn Komui. In my room was a huge bed, two desks, two small chests of drawers, on either side of the bed there was a bedside table. On one of the tables was an hourglass with a lotus flower in it. I knew that the hourglass was Kanda's. Also off to the left was another door. I opened it and discovered that it was for a little girl. It had a single bed, a desk, a small chest of drawers, and a bedside table. And most of the room was pink, purple, pale blue, silver and black. I sighed, it was perfect for Mia. But when it came to my room, now mine and Kanda's, I was going to kill him. He should have asked our permission first. Dammit! I filled Mia's room with all the stuff I had bought for her. Then I went into my own room and set about fixing it. I made the bed into two singles and stuck a temporary bamboo wall between the beds. I separated all our stuff so we had half of the room each. Suddenly somebody knocked on the door.

"Yeah? Who is it?" I called

"It's me. Something happened to my room. Can I come in?" Kanda replied

'_Huh, he has manners now.' _I thought and then giggled quietly before calling "Yeah, you might as well come in."

He opened the door and saw his stuff on one side of the room and me and my stuff on the other. Then he noticed the door in the left wall. He opened it, had a look and the slammed it shut. He walked over to me with a pissed look on his face. It was true we were starting a relationship but it was way too early for this kind of thing.

"Care to explain what the hell this is?" he demanded

"Komui." I replied

"Aw hell. You have _got_ to be kidding me." He said

"Ha-ha, I wish I was. You should have seen this place when I walked into it. Komui expected us to share a bloody bed." I replied

"Shit. That asshole. What the hell was he thinking and what the hell did he think was going on between us?" he said

"I don't know and I don't want to know. I can't believe he even managed this in three hours. Komui is so dead." I answered

"Yes he is." He said drawing Mugen

I turned my Mother of Pearls into a long pearl rope and smiled grimly.

I went into Mia's room for a moment, to find my golem, and then came out only to find that the room had returned to how it was when I got back from town. The big bed was back. Kanda turned around from opening the door and a vein started twitching while I just sweat-dropped. We both ran out of the room and started running down the hall.

"KOMUI!" we both yelled at the same time continuing to run.

We slammed the door to Komui's office open. Only to find Komui wasn't there. We turned around and ran to the cafeteria. Where we found Lenalee.

"HEY, LENALEE? WHERE THE HELL IS KOMUI?" I asked/yelled

Lenalee flinched before answering us.

"Ah, I see you two have found that Nii-san re-modelled your room/s. Uhmm, unfortunately I don't know where Nii-san is. Gomen nasai." She replied

Kanda looked around and then said to Lenalee in a cold voice. "I think you do know where he is, Lenalee."

I looked at him and then at Lenalee. I expanded my senses and sensed something that seemed like fear, coming from a source that seemed vaguely familiar.

Mia suddenly ran up to us and said "_I_ know where Uncle Komui is, Mummy and Daddy!"

She grabbed my hand and tugged me to where the elevator should have been outside Komui's office. Kanda followed. So did Lenalee and Allen and Lavi. I looked over the railing and saw a tiny greenish-white glow in the distance.

"Thank you Mia." I said with a small smile.

My face turned grim again. I knew Kanda was contemplating jumping over the side, but decided not to. Neither of us was suicidal. I turned to the others and looked at each of them in turn.

"Ok, which of you three can get us down there?" I demanded.

Lavi and Allen shook their heads and Lenalee shook hers too. Then I remembered that my Innocence had a teleport ability. I grabbed Kanda's arm and teleported us down to Hevlaska's level. There we found Komui cowering in the corner of the elevator.

"P-P-Please don't h-hurt m-me. I-It was f-for the b-best. H-honest." He stuttered.

I didn't have much mercy at the present time. I grabbed him and tied him up with my Innocence while Kanda brought Mugen to Komui's throat. Suddenly I noticed a green light coming from above me causing me to look up. Lenalee was using her Dark-boots to get to us.

"STOP!" she yelled

Kanda looked at her just as she landed next to us. She looked sternly at us and then brought her clipboard out, just as I noticed a little face peering over her shoulders. Mia. I sighed and slowly un-did my pearl rope and returned my rosary to my neck. It was obvious that Kanda noticed too because he withdrew Mugen from Komui's neck. Lenalee bent down to let Mia down.

"Mummy, Daddy please don't hurt Uncle Komui. It wasn't his fault. I asked him to put your rooms like that so we could stay together. But it's okay if you don't like it. I got to ask Lenalee, Lavi and Allen to split the rooms up again. They should be back to normal now. I am sorry." She said sadly.

I shot a quick look at Kanda who was staring at the little girl who had tears in her eyes. Kanda looked at me. I walked forward and picked up my beautiful little daughter. Cradling her to my chest. I looked up and Kanda came over and wrapped his arms around us both.

"Shh little Mia, it is ok. We forgive you. It wasn't your fault. It was Komui's fault for agreeing with you. He shouldn't try to be the matchmaker." I said gently

I kissed her on her forehead as she settled down.

She looked up at me and Kanda with a watery smile she said "I love you, Mummy and Daddy."

"We love you too Mia." I replied for both of us, as I knew Kanda would never say something like that in the presence of others.

He just gave a curt nod and sighed.

I teleported us back to my room. Mia still had her little room off mine but this time there was only one single bed, one desk, one chest of drawers etc. Kanda and I walked into Mia's little room and tucked her into her bed. She was fast asleep.

I went back to my room and opened the door for Kanda, but he just came up to me and closed the door again. He then grabbed my hand and tugged me toward my bed. I sat down but was abruptly pulled down so I was lying on top of him. We kissed; I knew that it was going to be a long night. Soon after we fell asleep together. During the night I felt somebody move and then felt a little body press into mine. Just Mia. I snuggled closer into Kanda, pulling Mia closer to me and away from the edge of the bed and promptly fell asleep again. It was early in the morning when I woke up enough to see a figure moving about I groggily felt around for Kanda but he was gone. I heard a door open then close. Then I felt around the bed for Mia who wasn't there either. I woke with a start. Mia was gone. I turned on my lamp and was about to check if Mia was in her room when I realised that I was naked. I felt my cheeks flame up as I looked around for my robe. When I found it I quickly put it on. I checked Mia's room and sure enough, she was there sound asleep. I sighed and returned to my own bed. I was definitely going to have to ask Kanda about what happened during the night before we fell asleep because I certainly didn't remember much. And that was totally embarrassing.

I checked the time and decided that it was time to get up anyway. I got dressed and then checked in on Mia again to find that she was getting up. I walked in and helped her get dressed. She had picked her boots and some blue denim jeans with a pale pink top and black hooded jersey. I grabbed her red ribbon off her dresser and put it in her hair as a tie up headband. I took her hand and we went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hi girls. What can I get you this fine morning?" Jerry asked

"Bacon, egg, hash browns and toast for us both with some orange juice please Jerry." I said with a smile

"Sure thing hon, coming right up. Here you go." He said giving me our breakfast

"Thanks Jerry." I replied

"Yeah, thanks Jerry." Said Mia

"You're quite welcome doll. I just love cooking." He replied with a wink and a smile at us

We smiled back and then headed over to our table where Kanda, Lenalee, Lexi, Ellie and Allen were sitting. Kanda was silent as usual and Lenalee was talking to Lexi and Ellie, while Allen was stuffing his mouth full of food. I sat next to Kanda and Mia came and sat next to me. I gave Mia her food and drink and then ate mine. I shot Kanda a sidelong glance; he just kept focused on his food. Finally he finished his food and walked off, probably to the training room. When I had finished mine I looked at Mia, who was just finishing up. I got up and picked Mia up then took her with me to the training room. Kanda was there training just like I thought he would be.

He stopped when he heard us enter. He walked over to me took Mia from my arms and put her on the floor after giving her a quick hug. He pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed me, hard. I stood there shocked for a moment before I kissed him back.

"Ewww, Mummy and Daddy are kissing. That's gross." I heard Mia exclaim in the background.

We stopped for a moment to breathe and I just ended up laughing. I looked at Mia and grinned before looking at Kanda again.

"Kanda did we uhmm, do _'it'_ last night? Because I woke up this morning, naked." I whispered to him. I could feel my face heating up.

Kanda had the grace to look away and I thought I saw him blush slightly before he murmured "Che, yes we did."

I looked at him and smiled. He looked up and saw me smiling because he came up to me again and kissed me softly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mia giggle again. I pulled away from Kanda and went to tickle her. She squealed and laughed trying to crawl away but failing miserably.

"Mummy, please stop!" she said when I paused long enough to let her breathe.

I stopped and picked her up. Walking over to Kanda I smiled and handed her to him. He took her and grabbed my arm tugging me out to the forest where the waterfall and pool was. This was where he always went when he had finished training. I took Mia and stripped her down to her undergarments and letting her run to the shallow edges of the pool. I stood behind a tree and took off everything except my singlet/tank top and undergarments then waded into the cool water of the pool. Kanda was already there with Mia. We just swam and relaxed. After about an hour we went back to HQ as Mia was getting sleepy. As soon as Mia was tucked in I went to lie on my own bed, and ended up having Kanda join me. We kissed and just lay together for a good two or three hours. This time I was awake enough to know what was happening.

A little while later, somebody suddenly knocked on the door. Kanda grabbed his clothes and got dressed before going into Mia's room to _'check'_ on her. I got dressed and opened the door to find Ellie and Lavi standing there.

"Uh, hey guys. Did you need something?" I asked with a smile.

They smiled back and said "Yeah, we were wondering if Mia was awake, we wanted to take her down to the library. I mean she is four so she should be starting her lessons right?" Lavi said

"Actually, Lavi you're right. I haven't really thought about it. I'll just check on her." I replied

I walked into Mia's room and kissed Kanda before walking over to check on Mia. She was awake now. I smiled at her.

"Hey Mia, would you like to go to the library with Aunt Ellie and Uncle Lavi?" I asked her in a whisper

"Yes please, Mummy." She said as she yawned.

"Kanda, help her get dressed. I'll be right back." I said to him

I walked back to the door.

"Mia will be right out Lavi, Ellie." I told them both.

"Ok then cool." Ellie replied

Suddenly Mia popped up beside me with a huge grin on her face.

"Lets' go Aunt Ellie and Uncle Lavi!" she said excitedly.

I watched them grab one of her hands each as they walked away taking her to the library. Kanda turned up beside me. We looked at each other for a minute or two before deciding that we were going to the training room.


End file.
